


Someone Who Can Mean Something to Her

by bilgegungoren00



Series: A Boy from Daxam and a Girl from Krypton (KaraMel) [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Asking on A Date, F/M, Fluff, KaraMel, kara - Freeform, kara is so cute and nervous, kara x mon el, mon el - Freeform, mon el is so cute and nervous, they're so cute and nervous together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: Kara wonders what Mon-El is up to when he shows up with food to her work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Yes, guess who's chosen to write a fanfiction instead of, I don't know, studying for the exams she has for a week? Honestly, I wasn't even planning on finishing this today, but I couldn't stop myself when I started so... I guess I shouldn't be surprised anymore *sigh*
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it!

Kara was surprised when someone knocked on her office door in the middle of the workday. Not that no one ever knocked on her door or anything, but it was close to lunch hour, and she didn’t really expect anyone that day. Frowning, she looked up from the article she was struggling with. “Come in!” When the door opened and the young man—alien?—pushed open the door and revealed himself. Kara blinked and straightened up.

“Mon-El? What are you doing here?” Her stomach twisted as a million thoughts came to her mind. She was on her feet in less than a second, her chair rolling back. “Is there something wrong?” Mon-El adjusted the glasses he wore as a disguise as he smiled at Kara and shut the door.

“No, I came to see you.” He revealed two cups of milkshake and a take-out from Big Belly Burger from his back. “And I didn’t come empty-handed.” Kara’s eyes widened and she found herself smiling as the scent of the cheeseburgers filled her nose.

“You’re. Amazing,” she said as she took the papers away from her desk, making room for the food. “Did I mention you were amazing?” Mon-El was grinning as he sat down on the seat across the desk, dropping the package in front of him.

“I know, I know. I’m just the best.” Kara scowled at him as she sat down, immediately attacking the package and taking out three cheeseburgers and three boxes of fries. Her brows lifted.

“Are we expecting someone else?” she asked Mon-El. He shook his head.

“No, the third one is for you. I thought one wouldn’t be enough.” Kara blinked, surprised by how well Mon-El knew her—she never ordered only one cheeseburger menu from…anywhere.

“I’m so happy right now that I’m totally gonna let you being cocky thing slide.” Laughing, Mon-El took one of the burgers, unwrapping it.

“I have no idea what cocky means, but okay.”

“Egoistical. Overconfident. Brash. Take your pick.” Kara’s last sentence wasn’t understandable at all because of the big bite she took from her hamburger. Mon-El dropped the chocolate milkshake on the desk as well, his eyes shining with happiness.

“Bribery milkshake. I thought it’d go better with cheeseburger.” Kara found herself smiling as well as she remembered Mon-El’s first day at CatCo. It was… It was definitely a disaster, but it was a disaster she could look back and laugh at.

“I’d tell you that you were absolutely right, but that’d just make your already huge ego even bigger, and then I don’t know if the three of us would fit in this office.” She batted her lashes innocently. Mon-El shot Kara a glare.

They silently eat their meals together for a while—Mon-El actually had dipped a fry in his milkshake, and it made Kara smile because she was the one that showed him that, and probably he was the only one that thought it wasn’t disgusting—before Kara broke the silence.

“So, what’s the occasion?” she asked, wiping her mouth after finishing one of her hamburgers. Mon-El lifted her brows.

“Occasion?” he asked. Kara rolled her eyes.

“I mean, is it a special day that I forgot?” Kara’s mouth dropped. “Please don’t tell me it’s your birthday or something.” Mon-El knitted his brows and shook his head.

“No. At least I don’t think so. Time passed differently on Daxam.” He took a deep breath. “Does it need to be an occasion for me to come bring you food?”

“No, but… I don’t know, you just never did something like this. I was surprised.” Her gaze flicked to Mon-El. “Don’t tell me you were trying to bribe me for something.” Mon-El blinked innocently as if Kara’s words hurt him and put his hand over his chest.

“Do you really think that less of me?”

“Don’t tell me it isn’t something you wouldn’t have done.” Mon-El considered it for a moment, and then nodded.

“Okay, you’re probably right.”

“Aha!” Kara yelled with a smug grin, leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest. “I knew it.”

“But that’s not why I’m here,” Mon-El continued, completely ignoring Kara’s words. “I came to ask you something.” At first, Kara thought of joking, but the young alien’s expression looked so serious that she discarded that idea as she leaned forward.

“Anything,” she said, wondering what might be so important that he brought two hamburgers for her. Mon-El took a deep breath, lifting his gaze to lock his eyes with hers. There was a deepness in the blue eyes Kara hadn’t seen for a while. It almost took her breath away.

“Would you like to go to dinner with me?” he asked. Kara almost dropped the fries in her hand on the table, her mouth dropping with surprise. Her heart first skipped a couple of beats after it started pounding. She couldn’t have heard that right, could she? Mon-El couldn’t have asked her on a…

“A…a dinner?” she stuttered, not being able to put two sensible words together. Mon-El nodded.

“I mean, it doesn’t have to be dinner of course. It can be breakfast or lunch, or we don’t even have to eat anything. Winn mentioned something about movie theaters? I heard they were cool.” Kara blinked several times, but Mon-El didn’t disappear. She wasn’t hallucinating. This was actually happening. Clasping her hands together to keep them from shaking, she gulped.

“Are you asking me on a date?” she whispered. Mon-El didn’t say anything for a while. She pressed her lips together. Had she gotten it wrong? “Or is it, like, something friendly. You know, two friends just going out together without anything…attached.” Her voice trailed off as she was caught off guard with sudden disappointment. She didn’t even know why she felt disappointed that it might not be a date. She surely didn’t feel anything for Mon-El. Right?

Right?

“No, it’s… It’s like a date. I’m asking you on a date.” Kara’s breath hitched in her throat. So apparently she hadn’t gotten it wrong. Mon-El really was asking her on a date. Like, a _date_ -date. Whatever that meant.

“You mean the same thing I do when we talk about dating, right? It doesn’t mean anything else on Daxam.” She just felt the need to ask that to be 100% sure they were talking about the same thing. She had no idea why she had so hard time accepting what Mon-El was asking. She just… She just couldn’t get her thoughts together. They were all jumbled. She didn’t even know what she should feel. She just knew that her hands were sweaty, her heart was slamming against her ribs, and her mouth was dry. Why had a simple question confused her this much?

Okay, well, maybe there wasn’t anything simple about what Mon-El was asking, but shouldn’t the answer be similar? If she liked him, then all she had to say was yes. If she didn’t, she would say no. What was the hard part then?

Yet still, she couldn’t decide how to answer. She couldn’t even decide what to think, damn it.

“Yes, Kara, it doesn’t mean anything else on Daxam.” The corners of his lips fell down as his shoulders slightly slumped. He turned his gaze away. “Of course it’s okay if you don’t want it. I just thought… I mean, I wanted to give it a try because…” He seemed like he was unable to find the right words. There was a second of silence before Kara answered.

“Yes,” she said suddenly. She didn’t even know she would accept it before she said that word. Her heart stuttered again. “Yes, I’d like to go to dinner with you.” She swallowed hard, trying to calm her beating heart down. A part of her was scolding her for accepting it, because this would complicate things way too much, yet… Yet she’d never forgive herself if she didn’t. She didn’t know exactly what she felt for Mon-El, but deep in her heart she knew that she cared about him enough to give this a shot.

Mon-El looked surprised at first, but then a genuine smile slowly spread on his face. “Good,” he whispered as he straightened up.

“Good,” Kara repeated, watching Mon-El as he stood up and took his trash. He looked around the room for the trash, standing awkwardly. He seemed so distraught that Kara pitied him. “I’ll throw them out, it’s okay.” Mon-El nodded as he put the wrappers back on the desk, flashing an anxious smile at Kara.

“I’ll… I’ll just let you go back to your work then.” He nodded, as if he approved his idea. Kara cleared her throat as she nodded as well.

“Yeah, I don’t want to hold you here. I’ll see you back at the DEO?” Mon-El nodded as he smiled again, walking back. He almost crashed at a wall, making Kara giggle quietly. He looked so cute when he was nervous, she decided. Well, she was nervous as hell too, but that was a different story.

“Bye, Kara,” Mon-El said as he opened the door and left. Kara waved at him as he left, mumbling a good bye, and stood in front of her chair for a couple of moments after. Taking a deep breath, she sat down and spread her hands on the desk.

“Okay, Kara, just calm down. It isn’t like you’re going up against Cadmus. It’s just a date,” she told herself as she pulled her laptop closer. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from grinning. It didn’t work. “A date…with Mon-El.” She still had a hard time wrapping that idea around her head.

She didn’t know exactly what she signed up for, but she knew she was excited. She wanted to see where this date go.

And maybe this time… Maybe this time it would be something. Maybe this would be “it.”

* * *

_Meeting you was like_   
_listening to a song_   
_for the first time_   
_and knowing it_   
_would be my_   
_favorite_


End file.
